VI miscrit collector
The Volcano Island Miscrit collector only take level 1 miscrits. Don't train them or name them otherwise he won't accept them. Also, you can only do 3 quests per day. QUESTS & REWARDS #"Every starting adventurer needs to have a solid team. Bring me Slithero, Viperd and Blowpuffle.One of each, please!" You'll get: 150 gold #Collect 2 Spinnerettes. You'll get: 100 gold #Collect 3 Slitheros. You'll get: 150 gold # "It may not be the prettiest Miscrit, but I could use Gippo's power. Bring me 3." You'll get: 150 gold # "Many great Nature Miscrits are lurking in the jungle. Today I want 2 Hoghedges and 2 Shroomers." You'll get: 200 gold # "I'm looking for a creepy crawly pair that will be great in battle. Crickin and Shroomer should do the trick." You'll get: 100 gold # "Fire and water don't always mix, but this pair will be great. Bring me a Beetor and a Bubbles." You'll get: 150 gold # "The local bird-watching society is wanting to inspect some specimens up close. I think 2 Viperds and 2 Humbugs should do the trick." You'll get: 200 gold # "I need miscrits that will be good with kids. Magpole is small and friendly enough to do the job, so I'll take two." You'll get: 100 gold # "Alright, you're starting to impress me with your Miscrit-catching skills, so how about a real challenge? Bring me one Squawcat as fast as you can." You'll get: 500 gold # Two Gippo and One Magpole for 150 gold. # Three Lavarillas for 150 gold. # One Gurgleplops and One Pachydo for 100 gold. # Three Hoghedges for 150 gold # Two Shroomers for 100 gold. # Five Blowpuffles for 250 gold. # One Slithero, One Cricken, One Magpole and One Lavarilla for 200 gold. # Two Hoghedges for 100 gold. # Three Shroomers for 150 gold. # One Rockodile for TWO Rockodiles # Slithero, Shroomer , Gippo and Pachydo for 5 Magical heals # One Oxo and Chinook for 100 gold # Two Quartex for 100 gold # Three Boltipedes for 150 gold # One Oxo, Chinook , Quartex and Boltipede for 200 gold # Dravo and Joltzer for 100 gold # One Tongutail and one Dillorock for 100 gold # One Oxo, Chinook and Dravo for 150 gold. # One Giggles for 500 gold. # Three Vexie for 150 gold. # Two Electryos and two Narlope for 200 gold. # Four Hawkai for 200 gold. # Two Beetor and Two Electryo for 200 gold. #One Bludger, Dillorock, Tongutail and Quartex for 200 gold. #Two Monk Munks, Two Zaptor and Two Nero for 300 gold. #One Firebrand and Scintillion for 100 gold. #Two Barkley and Two Nibbles for 200 gold. #One Lavarilla, Joltzer, Vexie, Barkley and Bubblegup for 250 gold. #Two Bullo and two Shoctopus for 200 gold. #Six Drowsie for 300 gold. #One Felis, Shanghorse, Bloverine and Clawva for 200 gold. #One Nibble, Bubblegup, Shanghorse and Exo for 200 gold. #Two Hopps and Three Tectonyx for 250 gold. #Two Exo and Three Salamindra for 250 gold. #One Liquifien for Two Liquifien. Category:NPCs